


Plea Bargain

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: This is Wonderland
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-06
Updated: 2004-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice would love an arch-nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plea Bargain

"You want what?" Crown Attorney Pamela Menon is not amused. Alice could tell this even if she were deaf and could ignore the outright scorn in her voice.

"Three for one time served and drop the assault charges," she repeats, even though she's sure she heard her the first time. She's also sure Pamela doesn't want to know what Alice really wants.

Alice would love to hate Pamela with a fiery, burning passion. If her life were a courtroom drama, they would be arch-nemises, eternally paired in fierce battle, claim and counterclaim and intense looks scorching the air between them.

Instead, Pamela's crisp confidence makes Alice wilt, reduces her to a stammering schoolgirl, and unravels all of her carefully constructed arguments and defences.

"Your so-called client hit my client in the head with a rock."

"It was a snowball!"

"A snowball with a rock in it."

"Yes, but that could have been an accident!"

"But it wasn't." Alice is sure Pamela thinks she's being unreasonable. And unprepared. And the run in her nylons must be glaring obvious, too.

"Look, I'm sure we can work something out... Jimmy's just a kid."

"Who compacted a rock into a hard ball of slush and ice, and threw it at a sixty year old woman. I have no interest in working anything out."

Alice, to her credit, does not try to explain that the sixty year old woman was the teacher who humiliated Jimmy in front of the class on a regular basis. Or about Jimmy's domineering father, or that there were no real injuries.

Every once in a while, Alice starts fantasizing about shutting Pamela up.

More specifically, about pushing her up against the wall and kissing those perfectly made-up lips hard enough to make her dark eyes widen, and that ramrod-stiff posture melt. Alice has decided in the very private reaches of the back of her mind that Pamela has the sort of eyes best suited to a harem girl or a belly dancer.

Pamela is different from her usual type. Not that she's sure that she even has a type, anyhow. It's not like she's head over heels in love with the woman. More like a case of... randomized lust.

Alice's girlfriends have all (or to be more accurate, both) turned out to be psychotic in the end. Or delusional. And straight. At least her boyfriends have only been pathetic. She's sworn off girls for good, or at least that's what she's telling herself.

Besides, she's not entirely sure how one would go about coming out in the workplace. Or if one should. Or even if a brief period of experimentation in university even qualifies one to come out at all, never mind those recurring dreams about Angelina Jolie. (And she will deny on pain of death that she saw Tomb Raider at all, let alone in the theatre. Twice.)

"No bargains, no deals." Pamela stands, looking pointedly at the door.

"I.. guess I'll see you in court then."

Alice closes the door gently, and resists the urge to kick the wall. "God, I _hate_ that woman," she mutters under her breath.

And if Alice had anything to say about it, Pamela would hate her, too.


End file.
